All I Want for Christmas
by Syu
Summary: Die Idee is mir gekommen, als ich das Lied dazu gehört hab. Ach lest einfach selbst


_All I want for Christmas is you ….._

_. naja ich hab da mal ne andere Version von all I want for christmas is you gehört und das hat mir so super gefallen, das ich net Story drüber schreiben musste, da ich es einfach zu süß fand als ich es von jemandem geschickt bekommen hab gg_

_Naja auf jeden Fall find ich den Text vom Lied total süß ._

_Außerdem: Naja es kann sich hier um jede Person handeln, das lass ich euch offen. Sucht euch jemanden aus._

_Tja noch viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe es bringt ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung in den grauen Alltag. (Falls ihr die Übersetzung des Textes wollt schreibt es ins Kommis und ich schicks euch dann zu)_

Langsam geh ich durch die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes. Alle sind in ihren Häusern und feiern mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten. Nur ich irre noch immer hier draußen herum und suche dich. Du hast und verlassen, bist einfach gegangen. Still und Heimlich. Alles was zurückblieb war ein Brief an mich.

_I dont want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I dont care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true..._

Doch dieser Brief half mir nicht, es stand nur darin, dass du heute um 24 Uhr uns verlassen würdest. Hektisch rannte ich weiter. Es war bereits viertel vor und ich hatte dich noch immer nicht gefunden. Allein der Gedanke daran dich zu verlieren, war schlimmer als alles andere was ich mir vorstellen konnte.

_All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Ich war am Bahnhof angekommen. Nur von hier aus konntest du abreisen. Das wusste ich. Doch ich fand dich nicht. Alles stand verlassen da und keine Menschenseele war weit und breit zu sehen. Sie waren nun alle glücklich. Traurig ließ ich mich auf die kleine Bank fallen. Schnell versank ich wieder in meinen Gedanken.

_I dont want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I dont care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I dont need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace_

Aber wie solltest du auch wissen, dass ich dich so vermissen würde. Ich habe dir nie etwas gesagt, geschwiegen und gehofft, dass es eines Tages vergehen würde. Doch es verging nicht und jetzt, jetzt wo ich dich verloren hatte wurde die Sehnsucht nach die größer als je zuvor.

_Santa Claus wont make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you ever could know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

Wie hättest du auch ahnen können, dass ausgerechnet ich dich vermissen würde. Früher hassten wir uns und hätten den jeweils anderen lieber Tod als lebendig gesehen. Aber mit der Zeit wurde aus dem brennenden Hass langsam Liebe. Das in einer Zeit, wo ich dachte ich hätte schon längst keine Gefühle mehr. Zu oft wurde ich verletzt, auf meinen Gefühlen herumgetrampelt, sie wurden zerrissen, gedemütigt, verachtet und übergangen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie viel ein Mensch wohl aushalten konnte, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

_I wont ask for much this Christmas  
I wont even wish for snow  
Im just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

So langsam begriff ich jedoch, dass ich dieser Grenze ganz war. Jetzt so langsam, wurde jedoch aus Liebe Sehnsucht. Wie sollte ich ohne dich leben. Auch wenn du nur da warst, reichte mir dies meistens schon aus. Doch jetzt warst du weg. Für immer? Wohin? Warum? …. All diese Fragen stellte ich mir nun schon, seit ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte. „Wo bist du nur?" Aber auch diese Mal, verhallte meine Frage unbeantwortet in der Nacht.

_I wont make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for the Saint Nick  
I wont even stay to awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

Warum hattest du ausgerechnet mir diesen Brief geschrieben? Deinem Feind, oder sollte ich ihn bekommen. Wolltest du mich wieder nur damit demütigen? Ich verstand dich einfach nicht. Noch nie habe ich dich je richtig vertanden. Doch genau das war es, was mich an dir so faszinierte, deine Maske die du jeden Tag aufs neue anzogst, die wahrscheinlich noch nie jemand durchbrochen hatte. Gerade dies aber machte den Reiz aus. Wie warst du wirklich?

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

Ich wollte es dir sagen, schon lange, doch ich traute mich nicht. Wie denn auch? Die furcht schon wieder verletzt zu werden war zu groß. Die Chance, das du meine Gefühle je erwiedern würdest, ist eigentlich gleich null. Wie denn auch, ich glaube in all den Jahren wo ich dich kenne, hast du mich noch nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch behandelst. Immer warst du gegen mich, egal was es war. Ich fragte mich noch immer warum? Hasstest du mich wirklich so sehr, oder war es etwas anderes?

Ich hatte dir nie etwas getan. Ich hatte sogar noch versucht mich mit dir zu vertragen, doch du wolltest nicht. Warum?

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa wont you bring me the one  
I really need - wont you please  
Bring my baby to me..._

Langsam stand ich auf. 24 Uhr war mittlerweile vorbei und damit wahrscheinlich auch meine Chance dich je wieder zu sehen. Langsam rannte mir eine Träne über die Wangen. Wie dumm konnte ich nur sein dich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Zu groß waren die Klüften zwischen uns und ich trautre mich nicht diese zu überwinden. Mit hängenden Kopf und etlichen Tränen in den Augen machte ich mich auf den Weg um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Was sollte ich denn noch hier.

Doch auf einmal hörte ich eine zuerst eine Leise Stimme, die aus den Lautsprechern des Bahnhofes kam. Am Anfang noch leise, nachher jedoch immer lauter. Es war ein Lied. Ein Weihnachtslied. Doch woher kam es?

_Oh I dont want a lot for Christmas  
This is all Im asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

Vorsichtig schaute ich hoch auf das einzige noch erleuchtete Fenster und da sah ich dich. Du stehst am Fenster und schaust auf mich runter. Warum warst du noch da? Noch immer sah ich hinauf zum Fenster. Doch du warst weg. Bis du jetzt doch weggegange, doch warum warst du dann noch hier? Eine weitere Träne rang sich ihrem Weg. Warum musstest du mir nu immer so wehtun. Doch auf einmal, standest du in der Tür und sahst mich an. Was wolltest du denn nun schon wieder von mir. Mit langsamen Schritten kamst du auf mich zu.

_Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Schließlich bliebst du vor mir stehen. Du sahst mir in die Augen und hobst deine Hand. Mit zarten Berührungen waren meine Tränen weggewischt. Warum warst du hier?

„Draco" weiter kam ich jedoch nicht, da meine Stimme versagte.

Erst nach einigen Minuten, in denen wir uns einfach nur Still gegenüber standen, fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Ich, ich dachte du wolltest gehen."

„Harry so langsam solltest du mich besser kennen. Ich wollte einfach nur mal ein wenige Zeit mit meinen kleinen Weihnachtsgeschenk alleine sein."

Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. War dir die Arroganz nun vollständig zu Kopf gestiegen. Verwirrt schaute ich dich an. Doch du sahst ganz normal aus. Aber bald sollte ich verstehen was du meintest, denn bald kam der Satz, der meine Leben für immer verändern sollte:

**"All I Want fo Christams...Is you"**Mit diesen Worten überbrückte er die letzte Distanz zwischen uns beiden und legte sanft seine Lippen auf meine und wir versanken in einen zarten Kuss. Das war mit Abstand das schönste Weihnachtsfest meines Lebens. 

Denn von nun an, wollte ich für immer dein schönstes Geschenk zu Weihnachten sein.

Ja eigentlich wollte ich es allgemein schreiben, bin dann aber doch wieder in meine alte Harry/Draco Masche gefallen sorry ''. Naja ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Ich fand es passte einfach zu dieser Zeit. Am besten ihr stellt euch das ganze im Schnee vor. Holt euch ne Tasse Tee, killt euren Schoko Nikolaus und machts euch gemütlich und wenn ihr dann noch Lust habt, könnt ihr mir ja noch ein Kommidalassen .


End file.
